Terrible Things
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.  One Shot KidxMaka hope you like it, enjoy ! XD


_~ Terrible Things ~_

"Papa!" The little green eyed black haired boy exclaimed jumping onto his fathers lap. "Why you look so sad?"

The golden eyed reaper stared at his son sitting on his lap and chuckled slightly. "I'm not sad, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking…" The little boy wondered. "About what?"

Kid smiled. "About your mother?"

The boy smiled. "What are you thinking about mummy?"

"Everything…" The reaper sighed. "What I love about her, how we met…"

"Tell me how you and mummy met!" The little boy yelled in excitement not wasting time to but in. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Kid slowly closed his eyes and thought back to the day where he met the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, the one he longed to spend the rest of his life with, until they were buried either side of one another.

_Maka Albarn…_

"The first day I met your mother was my first day at the DWMA…"

_Kid and the twins walked up the steps towards the DWMA and stood at the last step staring up at the grand symmetrical building that was standing before them towering over them making them look like nothing but three tiny little silhouettes._

"_Isn't it marvelous?" Kid sighed placing his hands on his hips. "Symmetrical in every single way…"_

_It was then he noticed two bright shinning emerald green eyes staring right at him from the top of the balcony of the building. They shined as the sun beamed down and reflected on them, lighting up everything else in sight._

"_Welcome!" The girl shouted down at the meister. "If you come up here I'll show you around!"_

"Was the girl on the balcony mummy?" The young boy placed a finger to his chin.

Kid smiled. "Yes, it was…"

"_Hey, new boy!" The blue haired boy called out. "Wanna play basketball with us after school…"_

"_Uh…" Kid stammered. "…Sure."_

_Patty cheered. "It's gonna be so fun!"_

_The young reaper turned around to face the emerald eyed girl. "So Maka…"_

"_Yeah Kid." She smiled so widely._

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you coming to the basketball court after school…?"_

_She bowed her head. "Well, I can't really play, so I just side on the side."_

"_Oh…" He stuttered. "In that case, I'll sit with you…"_

_Her whole face lit up even brighter than it was before. "Great!"_

"What happened next?" The small boy smiled once again.

Kid closed his eyes again and tried his hardest to think back to the day where the girl he only just met suddenly became the most important in his world.

_Maka turned around to face the young reaper. "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?"_

_Kid's cheeks quickly heated up and turned slightly red as he looked up at her. "Yeah…"_

"_I can't help but notice you staring at me…"_

"_Well you're so beautiful I can't…"_

"_I know I shouldn't say this…" Maka looked away slightly. "But I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me…"_

_And then without hesitating Kid quickly grabbed hold of Maka's shoulders and pulled her close towards him then he smacked his lips against hers and held her there for several seconds before betting her go again._

The little boy's face lit up. "Momma's and Papa's first kiss!"

Kid chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "Yes it was."

"Do you really love mummy?"

Kid's smile faded and he turned to the window beside me. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong Papa?"

Kid turned back around to face his son. "Life is full of terrible things son…"

_The young meister's both sat on the balcony of the DWMA. The night was dimming slowly and the stars were just about to work their way out into the sky above their heads._

_They lay against a little mat they brought along with them to lay on. And they lay their staring up at the sky looking at the last of the clouds, watching them and the moon looking down on them._

"_That star's so bright…" Maka sighed pointing up at the sky. "It's so pretty…"_

_Kid smirked. "I can think of prettier things…"_

_Maka slowly turned her head to stare at the golden eyed reaper. "I love you Kid…"_

_Kid placed his lips against her forehead. "I love you too…"_

_Slowly Kid sat up and pulled Maka up with him to their feet._

"Why did you stand up?" The little boy asked confused.

Kid couldn't help but smile widely.

_Kid slowly took hold of Maka's hand. "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?"_

_Maka looked confused. "What is it Kid?"_

_He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny wrapped up box. "I made you a present with paper and string…"_

"_Kid…" Maka sighed trying so hard not to smile so wide. "You shouldn't have." So slowly took it in her hands._

"_Open with care, now I'm asking you please…"_

_She slowly tore away the wrapped paper and placed it on the way beside her, leaving behind a tiny black felt box._

"_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_She opened the box and sitting on the inside was a little diamond incrusted golden ring staring right back up at the moon letting the diamond shine in so many different ways._

"_Yes!" _

"PAPA AND MOMMA GOT ENGAGED!" The little boy leapt off of his fathers lap and began to dance around the room. "Then what happened, Papa?"

"Son…" Kid sighed. "I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things."

The little boy looked confused. "What do you mean Papa?"

"You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray. That god shows you differently…"

_She said. "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?"_

_Kid placed his book on the table in front of him. "Sure, what's wrong?"_

_Tears filled the corner of Maka's eyes. "It seems that I'm sick and I've only go weeks left…"_

_Kid's jaw dropped. "W-What…?"_

_She sniffed. "Please don't be sad now, I really believe…"_

_Tears dripped off of Kid's eyelashes and splashed on the pages of his book smudging a few of the words making them hard to read._

"_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me…"_

Once again tears formed the corners of Kid's eyes and splashed onto the cheeks of the little boy that was now sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Papa…?" The boy said saddened. "What happened to Momma?"

Kid wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "She died…"

His son sat in front of him gob smacked looking up at his father whose eyes were now filled with water and covering his cheeks in salty tears.

"Son…" Kid took his arm away revealing his teary eyes. "Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose, if given the choice then you've got to choose, to walk away, don't let her get you."

Tears started to drip off of the little boys chin and drip onto the carpet ground.

"I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you…" Kid tried to smile. "Son, I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>_

_**This is based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.**_

_**I DO NOT own this, it belongs to its rightful owners, as does Soul Eater.**_


End file.
